Black Cats and Bee Hats on Halloween
Shop Till You Drop It was a small island, but it was very valuable to the new world. With a high populating and booming economy, it was a nice place for pirates, marines, and revolutionaries alike to stop and restock their supplies or just kick back, relax, and go on a shopping spree! Or at least, that's why Honey was there. It was a difficult life, living on the seas, and it was her time to get some beauty rest! A new dress, a haircut, maybe a massage, but most important CHOCOLATES!!! All paid for by her crew of course, courtesy of it's funds. Using her bee wings she flew from the ship, giggling as she glided over the crowd which tared in awe, as if they had never seen a member of the Fairy Tribe before! The various booths and shop placed around the town were very strategic, always trying to lure you in with things like "free samples" and "discounts" but Honey was not going to fall for their tricks, she didn't need or want their candles or gum, she had come for relaxation and sweets! That was when she saw it, a store that could make anyone's heart pound right out of their chest, their tongue drop to the floor and their mouth watering enough to flood! "Lady Marmalades" considered the best confectionery shop on the whole island, though a few locals had their arguments, where Honey sided on the problem was obnoxiously clear. Letting her gluttony lead her to the front doors, she was treated like royalty! Clearly this wasn't the first time she entered, the customers knew her by name and her "usual" was already prepared for her! The cute heart shaped bag placed into her hands as she dug into her pocket for some beli. "WHAT!?!?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. All of her money was gone!!! Her hands slapped her cheeks in shock, this wasn't possible and then she remembered. The crew was having financial troubles!! They should have sold topless pictures of themselves like she suggested. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but you're going to need to put the chocolate back." Honey looked around, there weren't many people here who was going to stop her! Now placing her hands on her hips she shook her head, "Uh uh." She said, symbolizing no. Then the man rushed forward, trying to steal the bag from her hands. A mistake. Big one. No one messes with Honey and her chocolate. Extending her palm, she meant to release only one bee, but they were as angry as she was, rushing from their queens body they flooded the store, people on the streets began to scream as the bees terrorized them! Stinging and stinging over and over. "Oopsies." Honey said with a small laugh before licking the chocolate from her fingers, too lazy to fix the mess she had made. “FWOOSH!” A deep purple fire would spread through the streets, sending the citizens into a panic, the booths around would act as kindling to spread these unknown flames as they devoured the streets in its deep purple tinge. The fire charred each and every bee, but miraculously, the civilians and booths still stood, unscathed by the seemingly intense heat emitted by the fire, the civilians warily looking around, poking and prodding as the bees dropped like flies, one after one. The fire would then spread to the bee reminiscent fairy, growing with every piece of wood or kindling it would touch, taking the appearance of a devouring wave, aiming to consume the dairy and singe there body, at least to burn its wings, though, death didn’t seem out of the question. Appearing from the flame, left in its wake was a beautifully chocolate skinned woman. Her hair a deep purple color, reminiscent of the fire she just parted, the hair flowing in the wind, fire running across it as it glistened against the harsh and intense light of the fire. The woman walked with conviction, strutting in a feminine tone, however she bore just as much stoicism as any man. As she would further escape into the sight of the civilians it would be seen that she bore the marine logo on her clothing, confirming her affiliation, but also making the civilians all the more weary of the bug sized woman she aimed to scorn. “I’m Black Anysia, marine commodore and hero, here to secure the safety of this town, please make your escape behind me, do not worry, the fire will do you no harm. So please, escape quickly, and I’ll defeat this pirate just as quick. Anysia spoke, revealing her identity to the public as she kept her eyes on the flames that pursued the bug like woman, raising her hand in her direction as the flames would grow stronger and faster, encompassing the entire street due to there sheer size, but somehow not burning a single thing, however, no one could be sure it would to the same to Honey. Honey was confused at first, with her bees dropping like fly's. Well, the Marines sure did work fast! Too bad it was always when they weren't needed at all! Then Honey saw her, the most hideous woman she had ever seen... still, somehow Honey's body saw it as competition and her Queen Bee pheromone activated, turning her chubby old self into a sexy six foot beauty! Just in time too. Just as the move happened, she saw the flame fly right towards her and thanks to her Fairy Tribe wings, she was able to swiftly dodge. "Black Amnesia?? Well, that's really unfortunate for you! Being named so poorly with a face only a mother, HA! No one could love." Honey believed herself to be so funny that her signature laugh came cackling, "BUZUZUZUZUZUUZU!" Clearly the woman, formerly hideous and newly hot, was not that bothered by the Marine girl. No matter what her powers were, love always prevailed! Nearby, a group of civilians watched in awe as the Marine and the Pirate started to engage with each other. Among those that watched was a younger man wearing a scarf around his face and up over his nose. His messy, dirty-blonde hair stuck up in weird positions, but the excitement on his face was proof enough that he was enraptured. The black hood and cape he wore hid his body, but under the heavy cloth, his fists were clenched tight. "Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh..." He muttered, watching Honey fly up into the sky and away from the flames. "G-Go! Go!" Others watching the fight turned and shoved the boy to the ground, kicking and spitting on him despite the battle going on. "Filthy pirate lover! Get the hell out of here, you dropout!" Sighing, the boy got to his feet, wiping blood from a split eyebrow. Still, his eyes were glued to the battle. His excitement only grew. His favorite Pirate crew was here on the same island as he was! He stood on the sidelines. "GO QUEEN BEE HONEY!" He shouted, despite everyone's glares. “Amnesia?! Face no one could love?! Are you dumb?!” Anysia barked at the woman, placing her hands on her hips. She stared down the woman for a moment, ignoring the chants of the surrounding civilians, simply watching as the once hideous girl turned into a six foot bimbo. Despite the woman’s shrewd comments, Anysia had no time to falter, she aimed to take that woman down and fast, she had plans to try some of the chocolate on the island before departing, and this yellow and black bimbo was the only one there getting between her and her snack. Anysia’s eyes went slit like, reminiscent of a cats own, just as two long tails made of the same fire she controlled sprouted from her backside, along with two ears in a similar fashion. Just as the cat like features sprouted on her body, her fire exploded, growing in seize and flying at Honey in multiple tendrils, aiming to pierce her or her wings, moving at speeds just as fast if not faster than she had dodged Anysia last attack. As the fire would attack Honey, a watchful eye would see that Anysia disappeared from where he stood, nowhere to be seen. Honey giggled as she landed elegantly on the grown, this time activating her ken haki, seeing the flaming tendrils in slow motion she danced like some sort of ballerina, coming out with not even a scorch! However, she was sweating. "Damn is it hot today or is it just me?" Honey said, ripping off her dress to reveal nothing more than black and yellow undergarments while simultaneously blowing kisses to her singular cheerleader in the crowd. Looking around she saw the cat had vanished! Crazy. Still, Honey was a bit smarter than that and she knew the fight was far from over. "Hey I was playing fair! But if that's how you want to do things..." Honey sighed, her chest turning into a honeycomb as hundreds of bees blew out, surrounding the civilians. These bees were a little different than the others. "Now, hurt me or my precious little babies and these bees go KABOOM! And they're as strong as my love for Abel! Okay? Okay!" Honey cheered. She didn't exactly like gambling with lives but she really didn't have a choice! If this ugly cat lady wanted to use dirty little tricks, Honey might as well resort to the same tactics. Seconds before Honey released her fleet of bees, Anysia would appear behind her, faster than a single flap of a bees wings, shaving into the air with intense speed, incomprehensible speeds at that, so fast one would need to foresee the future in order to properly see her position in any way. Anysia’s clothes had been shredded from her body due to the sheer speed, flames taking the shape of undergarments as to retain some sort of modesty, he beautify slender and toned figure now clearly apparent, the little civilians that were around would swoon once she would come into their sights. Anysia’s tails would encompass her leg as she spun three times in the air, drastically increasing her already insane speeds, as well as the impact of her attack as the flams burn from her legs as she launched a high speed kick at the bee dressed bimbo’s back as she wasn’t looking, it would take more than just some high quality Haki to dodge this attack, aiming to force Honey on the defensive as Anysia performed her insanely speedy attacks, attacking in a way that would allow her to disappear once again after the supposed succession or fail of her attacks "Ouch!" Honey yelled as the kick hit her back and she went flying! Luckily, due to her wings and quick thinking she was able to narrowly avoid hitting a building and instead landed right in front of the crowd who still refused to leave. They had gotten free tickets to the most interesting day of their boring black and white lives. The bee's hadn't left her body yet, despite her previous threats, but this gave Honey an amazing idea. The cat was gone, but her hostages were right here! "Come out come out wherever you are, OR ELSE!" Honey shouted, the bees leaving her body and burrowing their ways into the dozens of denizens that stayed behind, having refused to evacuate. "Watch and learn!" Honey said followed by a "Buzuzuzuzu!" one by one the citizen's made a circle around her, forming a human shield of sorts. "Black Anysia attacked us!! The beautiful Honey did nothing!" The innocents chanted, Honey had used her own bees to take over their bodies!!! The kick she had taken barely even bothered her now, she was confident!!!!